Liquid-crystal displays suffer from cross-talk between pixels. Whenever a particular pixel is turned on, all the other unselected pixels on the same row and column receive part of the voltage applied to the selected pixel. This causes unselected pixels to partially turn on and results in a low contrast image.
Attempts have been made to overcome these disadvantages by using two frequency addressing. However, two-frequency addressing involves substantial energy consumption at the higher of the two frequencies. This increase in energy use is undesirable in battery operated displays.